Flammenrülpser
Der Flammenrülpser (auch: Funkenhüstle, Heißrülpser, eng.: Hotburple) ist ein Drache, der im Film „''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2''“ zum ersten Mal zu sehen ist. Aussehen Normal Der Körperbau der Drachen erinnert an einen Gronckel, was allerdings nicht überraschend ist, da beide Arten nah miteinander verwandt sind. Sie haben beide eine Schwanzkeule und kleine Ohren. Flammenrülpser sind aber etwas größer und haben auch größere Flügel, die sie langsamer schlagen als ihre Verwandtschaft. Titanflügler Titanflügler der Art sind zum Großteil blau mit dunklen Punkten. Die Stacheln an ihrem Körper sind zudem spitzer geworden. Fähigkeiten Ihr Schwanz eignet sich zum Angriff und zur Verteidigung. Wie Gronckel können diese Drachen sich von Gestein und Erzen ernähren, wobei sie Erze bevorzugen, und damit lavaähnliches Feuer speien. Flammenrülpser sind stark genug, um geritten zu werden und haben die Fähigkeit im Flug zu schlafen, ohne abzustürzen. Sie sind die einzigen Drachen, die durch die drachensicheren Käfige der Drachenjäger beißen können. Verhalten Die Art ist sehr schläfrig und verbringt ihre Zeit am liebsten damit, sich auszuruhen. Zusätzlich zu anorganischem Material frisst sie auch Fisch. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|left|Grobian und Muffel|210x210px Muffel Da der braune Flammenrülpser für Viggo und seinen Männer praktisch nutzlos ist, setzten sie ihn als Müllverwerter auf der Auktions-Insel ein und lassen ihn Metallreste fressen. Der Flammenrülpser wird zudem schlecht behandelt und die Drachenjäger machen sich regelmäßig über ihn lustig. Doch als Grobian mit den Drachenreitern der Insel einen Besuch abstatten, ist Grobian gleich von ihm begeistert. Als dieser dann um Hilfe bittet, zögert Muffel nicht und setzt einige der Jäger außer Gefecht und befreit die Drachenreiter aus einem Käfig. Muffel fliegt dann mit Grobian als sein neuer Reiter zurück nach Berk. Muffel ist äußerst faul und schläft immer, wenn es ihm möglich ist. Es kann sogar vorkommen, dass er beim Fliegen einschläft. Muffel hilft seinem Reiter in der Schmiede, auch wenn er sich mit seinen Aufgaben viel Zeit lässt und so die Esse öfters erlischt. Grobian droht ihm zwar immer, dass er ihn zur Adoption freigibt, aber eigentlich verstehen sich beide sehr gut. Trivia *Das Design des Flammenrülpsers ist inspiriert von Walrossen, Bulldoggen, Kaulquappen und MülltonnenEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Flammenrülpser Muffel 2.png|Muffel Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Grobian.jpg|Grobian und Muffel auf einem Poster zum 2. Film |-|Videospiele= Flammenrülpser Ei SoD.png|Flammenrülpser-Ei aus School of Dragons Flammenrülpser SoD.png|Flammenrülpser in School of Dragons Flammenrülpser Ei AvB.png|Flammenrülpser-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Flammenrülpser.png|Flammenrülpser aus Aufstieg von Berk Flammenrülpser Muffel AvB.png|Muffel in Aufstieg von Berk Flammenrülpser Farbenfroher Sturzflügler.png|Der Farbenfroher Sturzflügler legt bunte Eier und versteckt diese in Gärten, aus Aufstieg von Berk Flammenrülpser Rußzahn.png|Rußzahn ist den meisten Wikingern nicht ganz geheuer, doch Grobian hat ihn ins Herz geschlossen; aus Aufstieg von Berk Flammenrülpser Felsenschrecken.png|Felsenschrecken hat das Fundament Berks angefressen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, muss er stets gefüttert werden; aus Aufstieg von Berk Flammenrülpser Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Flammenrülpser Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufsteg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Flammenrülpser Größe.png|Grobian im Vergleich zu Muffel Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Hotburple * HTTYD-Website: Grump * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Chartooth * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Bedrock Terror * Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 78: Die Drachenauktion Einzelnachweise __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ en:Hotburple Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Wackersteinklasse Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Erddrachen